76859Thomas: Galaxy Red's Great Race (2017, UK) - made by CoolzDane for rangerfan151
Galaxy Red's Great Race is a Indpendence Day Special to during fight with Motor Mantis and his monsters. to a plan win with the trophy by Dark Oak to send with...Red Pine. Mean Wheels Mantis * A motorcycle-expert monster named Motor Mantis turns Kendrix & Maya into trophies, and challenges the other Rangers to a race-off. Their Astro Cycles are no match for his bike and trickery. Leo is the only one left to face the monster, and it'll take a better understanding of his Red Lion Galactabeast to gain an upgraded edge to cross the finish line first. Web War * The latest weapon being worked on by Lightspeed is the Trans-Armor Cycle, a combination motorcycle and armor for Carter. But he's having trouble mastering its tricky prototype. Arachnor, a spider demon, sneaks into the Aquabase, and begins webbing up everyone. Carter is left all alone, with his new Cycle, the lives and life-forces of his teammates riding on his ability to use the tricky machine. The Ranger Came from the Gold * Kat & Tanya are putting together a ballet play about King Midas, but are a little short on props. So they hire Bulk & Skull to hunt some down, which leads to their finding Louie Kaboom's Midas Hound, a device which can turn anything into solid gold. They're overcome with greed, until the hound starts turning literally everything into gold, including Jason! Meanwhile, Lord Zedd & Rita Repulsa's lunar winnebago runs into a few bumps on the road to taking control of the Machine Empire. Second Chance * Ernie picks the new lineup for the Angel Grove Junior Soccer team, but a young boy named Roger isn't on it. Luckily, he's on speaking terms with the Ranger teens, which means he's going to get special treatment for this injustice! A second tryout will be held, so our heroes help him train for it. Rita sends down the Soccadillo monster to keep with the soccer theme. Putty on the Brain * Lord Zedd zaps a pair of special sunglasses Billy's invented. When he & Zack put them on, they're placed under a spell where they visualize their teammates as Putties! If that wasn't bad enough, the fire-breathing Saliguana monster is created. The Beetle Invasion * Inspired by the Ranger Teens' Broom-ball competition with Stone Canyon, Lord Zedd creates the Stag Beetle monster from the rival team's poster. The Stag Beetle briefly absorbs some of Tommy's waning Green Ranger powers, as expected. The Barillian Sting * Darkonda, an evil monster/scientist, joins the Dark Fortress crew, much to Ecliptor's cagrin. He unleashes an alien insect on the Rangers, known as the Barillian Bug. Carlos is bitten by it, and once Andros realizes just what it is, a deadly insect that once attacked his homeworld. Cassie also ends up stung, this time by Carlos himself, who mutates into a Barillian monster! It'll take a trip back to the abandoned planet of KO-35, to search for any remaining antidote to save the Rangers from a permanent change of species. Red Pine and his Monsters Red Pine (Sonic X UK).png Arachnor jpeg.png Midas Monster.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Soccadillo.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Salaguana.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Stag Beetle.jpg Barillian Bug.jpg Defeat The Racer Monster - Motor Mantis Category:76859Thomas Productions Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Category:Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Category:Power Rangers Zeo Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers In Space Category:Sonic X Category:Crossovers Category:UK